


Day 5

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec and Magnus are co-workers but they barely know each other. They both have to work through the holidays.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry I'm late but technically, it's still the 5th in some places of the world. I wasn't inspired by the prompt, I'm still not a big fan of this one, but hey, I've written it, so I'm gonna share it anyways ;)
> 
> As usual, you can talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks for the support those last days, it's actually what got me motivated to write 1,7k words at 11:30pm... It might be filled with mistakes and typos and I sincerely apologize but I'm falling asleep in front of my screen so all mistakes are mine and my sincere apologies!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec didn’t really like being called into his boss office on a Monday morning. This usually didn’t bode for a nice week. He knocked on the door and entered when he was asked to.

“Hi Alec, thanks for coming. Please, take a seat.”  
“Is there a problem?”  
“Actually there is, but probably not what you expect. So I know you usually work morning shifts but I wanted to ask if you could work afternoon shift during the holidays.”  
“The whole period?”  
“At least two weeks? I could get someone else to cover the remaining two weeks but it wouldn’t be the best. You would go back to your regular schedule after the holidays, of course. And we would make sure you get a bonus to make up for it.”  
“What are the hours for the afternoon shift again?”  
“From 2 to 9.”  
“Even on Christmas Eve?”  
“Yes. Listen Alec, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate. Someone from the afternoon shift just left and we can’t find a replacement and form them in a matter of days. The afternoon shifts are usually tougher than the morning ones. We need someone experienced to handle those. The other person working on that shift is currently handling it alone, but he won’t manage for the holiday season, the store will be packed.”  
“Fine, I’ll do it. But I don’t want a bonus. I want a whole week of paid leave, starting January 2nd.”  
“Make it the 5th and you’re good. We will need you to handle beginning of new year too, for returns and things like these.”  
“You’ve got yourself a deal.”  
“Thank you Alec, you’re really saving us.”  
“What about today? Do you want me to stay for the morning shift? Or start in the afternoon?”  
“Do your regular shift today, and tomorrow, come at 2?”  
“Works for me.”

Alec went on his job for the day, not thinking too much about what it implied for him. He didn’t really do anything for the holidays. He didn’t have anyone to celebrate with. His siblings were in New York and he really didn’t want to go there again. As usual, they offered to come to him but Alec knew that they preferred staying where all their family was. Alec just wasn’t part of those families, considering they were his siblings’ partners. But Alec didn’t mind it. Being alone was a part of his life he was perfectly fine with. He had been alone for the last five years and it didn’t bother him in the least.

On Tuesday afternoon, Alec arrived at the store for his new shift. He was met by his colleague for the month, a guy Alec knew from afar, but not more. 

“Hey Alec, right? I’m Magnus. We’ll be working together the next month. Thanks for saving me, I don’t think I would have survived it otherwise.”  
“Hi Magnus. Don’t thank me yet, you have no idea if I’ll be able to handle this shift.”  
“I have no doubt you will, you wouldn’t be there otherwise.”

They started working together that day and a week in, Alec almost felt like this change was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. Magnus was easy to talk to, funny, witty and extremely beautiful. After two weeks, just before Christmas break, they went out for drinks after work.

“I must say, I’m glad they got you to join my shift.”  
“Your shift? You say that like you own it.”  
“I do Darling. I was the one who suggested the store remained open later, to try and gather a different crowd. It worked so well that people have changed their habits. That’s why my shift is always busier than yours, I’m just the best.”  
“Are you saying that I suck at my job Magnus?”  
“I am not. Just that I’m better.”  
“Do you want to make it interesting?”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“The one to make the most sales tomorrow wins.”  
“But what will I win?”  
“Don’t be like that… and I don’t know, what do you think?”  
“The one to lose has to buy the other a drink every evening for the remaining days, expect Christmas and New Year if you have plans.”  
“I don’t have plans for either, but ok, since you’re so certain you’re gonna win, why don’t you make a bigger bet? Go crazy.”  
“I need a dancing partner for a party I’m going to beginning of January.”  
“I don’t dance.”  
“But you seem so certain that I’m not gonna win. So why refuse it?”  
“Because if I happen to lose, I don’t want to embarrass myself further and have to dance. I literally can’t dance Magnus.”  
“I require proof.”  
“Of my non-dancing skills?”  
“Yes. How would I know otherwise that you’re not lying.”  
“How do you suggest we do it?”  
“There’s music in the bar.”  
“You want to dance here? In public?”  
“Yes, come on.”

Magnus stood up and held his hand for Alec to take. He grabbed it and followed Magnus to a secluded part of the bar, where fewer people were present. Magnus just waited for Alec to do something and when he didn’t move, Alec felt hands move on his body until they were adjusted to dance. The music was slow and easy, Magnus was just swaying to it, while Alec was stiff as a board. He was moving, but his movements were harsh, and it was visible from a distance that he was uncomfortable. Magnus seemed to take pity on him and the hand that was on Alec’s back started to slowly rub circles on it.

“Darling, stop looking at everyone. They’re not watching you.”  
“Yes they are Magnus.”  
“Ok they’re watching you, but it’s not because of your dancing Alexander. They’re looking at you because you’re extremely handsome.”  
“I’m pretty sure they’re making fun of me. Wait, you think I’m handsome?”

Alec saw Magnus level him with a smirk and playful eyes. He wasn’t going to lie, he knew he was somewhat attractive, but handsome seemed far-fetched. Magnus was handsome. That he had no doubt about.

“You are handsome Darling. And I am sorry to have to agree with you, I can’t take you with me to my dancing party, that won’t do.”  
“See, I told you I can’t dance.”  
“That’s not it Darling, I just changed my mind. I want to keep dancing with you. I just don’t want witnesses to it. We need to come up with something else.”  
“The one who loses has to count the cash register.”  
“Oh you’re on. I hate doing that shit.”

Alec just laughed and realized they were still dancing. He had completely forgotten about that fact and it seemed that his movements were getting better when he didn’t focus on it.

The following day happened to be a hellish day. They had so many costumers that afternoon that when 9 came, Alec just went to the cash register and started to count. He didn’t care who had won, he just wanted to be done with it.

“Why are you doing this Alexander? We don’t know yet.”  
“I know Magnus, but honestly, I’m exhausted, this day was so tiring. I just want to be done with work and go relax. So I forfeit, congratulations Magnus.”

Alec saw Magnus look at him with a weird look on his face, and was surprised when he saw the other man join him and get the other side of the register.

“We’ll go faster if we do it together.”  
“True. Thanks Magnus.”

After this day, each afternoon became a nightmare. They had so many customers that they closed the store exhausted and barely functioning. They would usually grab dinner together and then head home until the following day would start and they’d meet up at 2pm in the store.

When January 5th came, Alec was so relieved. Working the holidays had been enlightening, but he would probably refuse to do it some more. Luckily, they had found someone and he would start in a few days on the afternoon schedule. Before leaving, Alec went to find Magnus.

“Hey Magnus. I’ll go back to my regular morning shifts in a week, so thanks for having me in the afternoon one for four weeks. It was fun. Exhausting, but fun.”  
“Thanks for helping me out Alec, I really appreciate it. I hope the new guy will do fine. He’ll be training with Peter next week.”  
“Really? He’s not training with you on his first afternoon week?”  
“Nah, I requested a few days off after today. I always do. What about you? You said in a week?”  
“I have a week of leave too. I won’t be back until next Monday.”  
“Great minds think alike.”  
“It would seem so.”  
“I’m just mad we never settled on who was better.”  
“You were Magnus, no question asked.”  
“Does this mean I could ask you for something?”  
“You can. I might not answer.”  
“Are you free tonight?”  
“You know I am. Why?”  
“Would you like to have dinner?”  
“Sure. What do you want to eat?”  
“Alexander, I… I meant, would you like to have dinner with me, as a date? I should have asked for it when we talked about the bet, but I didn’t want you going out with me just because you’d lost a bet, didn’t seem right.”  
“It would have been wrong, I react badly to pressure. But my question still stands: what are you in the mood for?”  
“Pretty much anything, as long as we’re sharing.”

They smiled at each other and went to a nearby restaurant. They got to go meals and ended up at Alec’s place. And when they got back to work the following week, Magnus used his Monday morning to go back to his place, for the first time in seven days.


End file.
